Hujan
by Dianzu
Summary: [ ficlet ] Kau berdiri di sana. Tak bergerak bagai patung baru dipahat. Di bawah guyuran hujan, tanpa mengenakan payung. Membiarkan seluruh pakaian basah hingga lepek. [ guanyong ] [ wanna one, nct ]


**HUJAN**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Lai Guanlin x Lee Taeyong]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Wanna One (c) YMC Entertainment**

 **NCT (c) SM Entertainment**

 **WARN! YAOI, OOC, TYPO, Crack Pair!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

Kau berdiri disana. Tak bergerak bagai patung baru dipahat. Dibawah guyuran hujan, tanpa mengenakan payung. Membiarkan seluruh pakaian basah hingga lepek. Wajah kedinginan serta bibir membeku. Mata bulat tak mengalih pandang; tetap diam dengan suara membisu.

Suara menggelegar dari langit atas. Cuaca sedang tak bersahabat dengan angin terus berhembus. Menatap beberapa kendaraan lewat menerjang air turun. Namun Lee Taeyong masih terfokus pada pria jangkung yang berdiri.

Bibir tersenyum. Seakan hujan adalah hidupnya. Menatap langit gelap dengan suka cita. Taeyong lantas berteriak dari jauh, "Guanlin, kau tidak ingin dimarahi bibi Lai, kan?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng. Memberikan tatapan senang dengan mata menerawang, "Tidak. Ibu tidak akan memarahiku."

"Cepat masuk, bodoh. Kau bisa sakit." geram Taeyong. Lelaki itu tak terlalu suka terkena air hujan.

Lai Guanlin masih diam ditempat. Merasakan dingin hujan dengan angin kencang. Taeyong mengeratkan mantel. Mencari payung berwarna putih untuk melindungi tubuh Guanlin. Kakinya berjalan, mengikuti kemana bayangan lelaki itu berada.

Payung terbuka lebar. Membiarkan sosok yang lebih tinggi terlindungi walau sudah basah. "Kau memang manusia paling bodoh."

"Ya, itu adalah fakta."

Hembusan nafas keluar dari bibir mungil Taeyong. Menatap bagaimana gelapnya dunia dari bawah payung. Tapi fokus sepenuhnya tertuju pada pria yang ia sebut bodoh beberapa menit lalu. Senyumnya tak pernah lekang oleh waktu. Kapanpun dan dimanapun ia selalu mengembangkan lengkungan bibir keatas.

"Jangan senyum berlebihan, orang akan menganggapmu gila." ucap Taeyong.

Guanlin hanya tertawa, yang ia dengar adalah _Aku tak mau orang lain menatap senyum mu. Hanya Aku yang boleh!_

Air mengalir deras. Jatuh setitik dari ujung payung. Kendaraan sudah tak banyak yang lewat. Mereka masih berdiri dipinggir jalan. Menikmati hujan yang tak henti. Semilir angin menemani pergerakan tubuh. Guanlin sangat suka suasana tenang macam sekarang.

"Aku suka hujan." ucap Guanlin.

Yang lebih tua menatap, "Oh."

Beberapa toko mulai tutup. Mungkin karena hujan jadi sepi pelanggan. Dan Guanlin semakin suka dengan suasananya. "Kau mau tahu apa yang kusuka?"

"Apa?" lantas Taeyong langsung menyahut. Menunggu jawaban keluar dari bibir pemuda Lai.

Senyum kembali terpancar. Menghadap menatap langit gelap dengan suara gemuruh, "Aku suka hujan, udara dingin, basah--"

Lelaki itu menutup mata. Merasa tetesan hujan yang menimpa tangan. Sedangkan Taeyong kembali menunduk, "Oh."

"--dan juga kau."

Dengan cepat kepala Taeyong terangkat. Menatap lelaki yang lebih tinggi. Ia tampak bersinar dibawah langit gelap. Dengan wajah ceria serta senyuman hangat, "Aku suka kau."

Taeyong ingin menulikan pendengaran. Ini sangat memalukan. Wajahnya tiba-tiba merona, merah menjalar dengan rapi di kulit putih. "Bohong."

Payung dilepas. Membuat kedua tubuh basah akan air hujan. Taeyong ingin memprotes, namun bibir sudah diraup duluan. Menyesap belahan bibir dengan dalam, tak ada nafsu. Hanya melumat biasa; menyalurkan perasaan yang sedang dialami keduanya.

Mata menatap. Terlalu dekat wajah mereka. Bibir dilepas, dibiarkan agar merasakan sensasi aneh. Taeyong berdetak, wajah Guanlin membuatnya malu dan senang. Semua bercampur dalam hati. "Aku suka kamu. Kok kamu _ngeyel_ sih?"

Kekehan ringan keluar dari bibir Guanlin. Ia mengusap lembut rambut Taeyong yang basah. Menikmati tetesan hujan yang membuat tubuh lepek. Yang lebih kecil menunduk malu. Ia senang--namun terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan. Biarlah, untuk saat ini biarkan pemuda berdarah Taiwan mengusapnya lembut.

Ternyata hujan tidak terlalu buruk.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/N:**

 **Fanfik ini saya dedikasikan untuk _ererigado_ yang minta crack pair Guanlin x Taeyong.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca.**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
